


that's been sold out for months, how did you get that?

by yormgen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, ann and futaba run a makeup tutorial youtube channel, happy brithday lexi ilu, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/pseuds/yormgen
Summary: But Futaba’s life is like this now, a cheerful thing that’s given her friends, a modest YouTube channel with a few hundred thousand subscribers, and a smoking hot girlfriend, and Futaba should know better than to expect smooth sailings.





	that's been sold out for months, how did you get that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexilulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/gifts).



> lexi pitched this concept months ago and because july 14th is an all-day lexi appreciation event, i want it in the world now

“Hiii, guys!” Ann sings with the melodrama she leans towards when she’s acting under pressure. “Summer is in full swing already! So, I figured I’d show you guys a good day-to-night look for a sunny day or a festival night date. Okay…”

Futaba leans back, content with the picture quality on the camera, and listens to Ann go into her skin-care pre-prep, a lot of chemical and product jargon that Futaba hasn’t committed to memory yet. It was always fascinating watching Ann do this, obviously, since people flock to make up tutorials all the time, but Ann was _special_. Obviously.

Being pretty and in front of a camera were things Ann was used to. Talking in front of a camera and playing a character for it were still things she had to practice, had been the gentlest way to phrase it. This get-ready-with-me vlog had been an exercise for Ann’s career that Futaba could actually help with, camera work and video editing, managing the timing algorithms and adverts to bring in the most views, child’s play in the grand scheme of viral media. Ann didn’t let her do anything too fun, like embed the videos onto other websites for more traffic, but it turns out that putting _Up And Coming Tokyo Model_ Ann Takamaki’s name online at all would bring in a good enough crowd.

Surprising them both, Ann’s brand of acting had actually worked out pretty well for this sort of thing. The first few videos had been stiff, a little monotone, but it guaranteed Ann spoke slowly and clearly and apparently people looking more for help with doing their makeup than they were for internet personalities actually appreciate that. It didn’t take too long for the muscle memory of getting ready to loosen Ann up, and eventually, she was talking through her videos as if she were just talking to Futaba. Commenters seemed excited to hear _Young American Magazine Beauty_ Ann Takamaki casually talk about how well her dollar store eye shadows mix with the high-end glitters sponsors mail her.

“If I’m being honest with you, I don’t do all this every day,” Ann says, muffled by the cold washcloth rinsing away the exfoliant all over her face. “Usually I splash some water, grab a lip gloss and go. But it’s been hot and I’ve been sweating too much to skip out on it.”

It was kind of unfair, Futaba thought, watching Ann dab some weird colored liquid called a toner over her face with a cotton ball. Ann was so unfairly pretty even bare faced, with her unfairly pretty hair loosely pulled back in the way Futaba knew models and actresses sat in hair and makeup for hours to imitate. It was pretty unfair that Futaba managed to get this whole package of a person to date her, but she’s not upset about that one.

“Oookay!” Ann chirps, patting her clean cheeks, effectively pore-less and dewy looking. “I fucked up and ate fried food yesterday, so it’s a pimple-concealer day. Models are human too, y’know.”

Futaba wasn’t paying as much attention as she should be, making notes of what timestamps she’d need to edit around later, but it wouldn’t kill her to pick through the video slowly afterwards. She’d been helping Ann make these videos for a few months, but the summer sun had done something special to her lately. Futaba avoided the sun in lengthy spurts generally, red skin didn’t match red hair as well as you’d think, but Ann looked born for summer with her sun-kissed tan and golden hair…

Ann holds a tube of foundation to her palm and up to the camera lens so it can focus on the label, and Futaba smiles a little noticing the messy manicure Ann had let her paint earlier. The colors were cute, bright pinks and teals that Futaba had expected Ann to take off before shooting. “I’m gonna be doing bronzer and stuff for this look, so I’m gonna keep this part light-coverage so I don’t cook myself alive under all of it later. This is gonna be one of those unnaturally-natural looks, yeah?”

Absently, Futaba follows Ann’s hand as she dabs the beauty blender sponge under her jaw, up her cheek and to her temple and… Futaba realizes that Ann’s not looking into the camera. Futaba blinks, mentally zooming out to process that Ann’s looking right at _her_. And she’s grinning.

“Hey, babe?” Ann smiles, pushing her concealers out of the way and finding the pencil she fills her eyebrows out with. “I said I was gonna finish my baking and blending off camera like, a whole minute ago. I think you zoned out?”

Futaba can hear the giggle in Ann’s voice around any performed concern, so she pauses the recording with a huff. Ann gives her an insufferable grin but spares her any probing over what Futaba was thinking so hard about.

Ann settles back into the next part of the video and Futaba pays attention now, mostly to avoid fanning any teasing flames. But Futaba’s life is like this now, a cheerful thing that’s given her friends, a modest YouTube channel with a few hundred thousand subscribers, and a smoking hot girlfriend, and Futaba should know better than to expect smooth sailings.

Now, Ann’s doing a thing, and Futaba has a hypothesis that the thing Ann’s doing is attempting to kill her. Ann takes care of her eye makeup and talk through simply enough, but she keeps winking, eyes focused just above the lens she’s talking to. Nothing a viewer would notice, but definitely something the camerawoman would.

Then, Ann works out her lipsticks, a series of reds and corals she likes, “Because these colors look so cute on my girlfriend’s cheeks when I kiss her.”

Futaba lets a strangled sound escape her before clamping both hands over her mouth. That… was going to be hell to edit out later, and Futaba thinks she has evidence that Ann knows that.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, because Futaba’s life is like this now, Ann remembers the new body makeup she’d gotten from a (very expensive and Fenty Beauty branded) care package her mother sent. Slowly slipping the straps of her tank top off of her shoulders, Ann pumps the solution over her collarbones and blends it out, up her long graceful neck, down her whip-toned upper arms, and over as much of her chest as she’s comfortable exposing to the camera, which in Futaba’s scientific opinion, is a lot more than usual. When she’s done, Ann shifts and poses under the studio lights Futaba had rigged for her, making sure its impossible to miss how glittery and golden and radiant and fucking gorgeous she looks. The body makeup actually matches Ann’s bronzer for the day pretty well, Futaba notes to herself bitterly, letting Ann win this attack for the meantime.

“And that’s it!” Ann decides, after several more seconds of glamor shots and blown kisses for slow-mos that Futaba will probably pass out trying to edit later. “My girlfriend is blushing so cute behind the camera, so I’m gonna kiss her. Bye bye!”

Futaba chokes. “Ann, that’s not your outro.”

“It is this time!” Ann stands up to walk out of the shot before Futaba can get her bearings to stop the recording again. “I’m happy you were paying attention this time, though.”

Desperately, Futaba tries to wave Ann away, back to her seat for a retake, but her punishment comes anyway as Ann wraps her very glittery arms around Futaba’s very red neck and plants a sloppy kiss on Futaba’s very red cheek.

“Ann,” Futaba squeaks. “That _can’t be your outro!_ ”

Ann kisses Futaba’s cheek again, humming insolently. “Sorry, my lipstick is ruined now. Can't do retakes!”

On a different day or situation, watching Futaba sputter and squirm in her arms just to ultimately delete the entire past half hour of footage in a panic would have been a tedious nightmare. But, Ann thinks, watching Futaba drop her head to Ann’s chest in defeat, she enjoyed putting this look together enough to do it again.


End file.
